1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive RFID-based electronic seal using RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology to secure and to identify containers or other objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays in global container transportation, in order to easily identify the container and its cargo, and to keep the cargo from being stolen or being exchanged with something else, two kinds of seals, namely mechanical container seal and active type RFID-based electronic seal, are being used, wherein:
1. Mechanical container seal: Presently mechanical container seals are applied to most containers. When the container is sealed up, it is not possible to break in the container unless using clipper to destroy the seal. Moreover, every seal contains a serial number corresponding to a specific container; when passing through customs, an inspector will check visually if the seal is destroyed, if so, then the container has been broken in. However, it is easy to counterfeit the mechanical container seal and the serial number and tends to undermine the security of the container.
2. Active type RFID-based electronic seal: some containers use active type RFID-based electronic seals to avoid being forged and to provide better security. However, active type electronic seals are more expensive and their costs are a hundred times higher than those of mechanical container seals. Besides, high recycle costs related to electronic seals are also obstacles to widespread application.
Therefore, the two devices mentioned above present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiency of prior-art seals, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a passive RFID-based electronic seal.